


Of Your Procuring

by Thedupshadove



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove
Summary: Scrooge, dead in the fullness of time, has but one task left undone.
Kudos: 5





	Of Your Procuring

After a full three decades of concentrated good work with merriment fitted in around the edges, Ebenezer Scrooge lies dead.

Or some part of him does, anyway. The greater part stands before the Gates of Heaven. But before he enters, he dares to look Saint Peter in the eye and submit a request.

The First Pope smiles sadly. "Even reformed, Scrooge, you think too much like a businessman. Redemption and goodness are not the British Pound, nor futures in beef, nor the deeds to houses. Even if one person can be said to have excess, they cannot be sold, nor traded," here Peter sighs, "nor even given."


End file.
